Secrets and Teenagers
by sleepingbueaty
Summary: Allen and his brother Neah Walker are going to school! But some people at their new school want to know exactly who they are and where they come from. And they'll do about anything to get that info. Cussing. NeahxAllen, Yullen, Lucky, other pairings undecided. Yaoi, don't like don't read. Flames are used for drying dirty laundry. R&R!


**Chapter 1**

At Holy War Academy (no one knew why is was called that), weird was normal. And normal was overprotective brothers, samurai's with anger issues, overly hyper talkative rabbits, and sadistic 18 year old girls that looked 12.

Everything was relatively peaceful, well as peaceful as robots drinking coffee then going on a rampage can get…then yeah. Peaceful. But everything turned upside down when two new students came to hell…I mean school.

* * *

"Now class, we have two new student today. Allen and Neah Walker, Class. Class, Allen and Neah Walker," said Reever, the science teacher. Silence. That was it. All you could here was quiet. Everyone was too occupied at looking the new kids over and many were blushing because, honestly? The white-haired angelic kid was cute. His scar just added to the attraction. The other one was sexy. You know what I'm talking about. Especially with the spiky brown hair that complimented his unusually ,dangerous, looking golden eyes. "Allen, please take a seat beside Kanda." Everyone gasped. He was sending the poor kid to his death! He was too cute to die! Allen only nodded and sat beside the cold-hearted samurai. Said samurai was stunned by the kid's looks. Well who wouldn't be? Kanda would. But of course he didn't show that. But he did comment on his height.

"Che. Moyashi."

"I am not a bean-sprout! And my name is Allen!"

Neah snickered (the rest of the class just sweat-dropped) and sat beside his brother on his right while Kanda was on the left. For the rest of the class our dear samurai stared out the window wondering why the Moyashi had white hair, a scar, long sleeves, and gloves. In the middle of spring. He came to three conclusions:

1) Moyashi was crazy and wants to die of heat stroke.

2) He'll find out one way or the other.

3) His brother…something is off about him…

* * *

Neah POV

Class passed quickly for my cute Allen and me. That samurai…has one awesome glare! I wish I could glare like that…then again I'm waaay scarier when I want to be. Besides…with this charming, clown facade…everything is a lot funnier…I'm a mystery man!

With that thought in mind Neah followed his brother to their class. Well more like tried to teach Allen to read a map correctly. Again. It didn't work. Sigh.

"Hello there! I'm Lavi at yer service! We had Science together! Anyway ya look lost! Need any help?" Neah looked up from Allen to a red head with a eye-patch. Who mysteriously reminded him of a…rabbit?

"Yes please! We're lost…"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Shut up, Neah!" Lavi snickered.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear Allen! I didn't mean to! But I couldn't help myself! Your so impossibly cute when you pout!"

"Shut up! I'm not cute and I'm not pouting! I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"No use lying! You're cute whether you think so or not!" Neah and Allen were so close their noses were touching. Their breath mingled as they stared in to each others eyes. Then Allen finally gave in.

"Fine, fine. You win. I'm pouting."

"Good. Now Lavi. I don't think we introduced our selves. I'm Neah and this is Allen. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to Lavi who had watched the exchange with interest. They shook hands and Allen also shook hands with the motor mouth.

"No problem. So what class do you have next?"

"Tech with Miss Miranda Lotto. You?" asked Neah.

"Same. Well, let's get going fer we're late!"

"Okay!" And so the strange trio set off together. As it turned out they had all their classes together along with Kanda. And they all decided to meet up at lunch. With much arguing between Neah's (cute!) little brother and the (awesomely!) glaring samurai. Though, before that they had gym. Which Allen was terrified about. And so being the good brother he was, Neah told Allen if anyone dared bully him, his big brother would thoroughly beat him or her up in very creative ways. He promised to do his favorite methods of creatively stopping his brother from being bullied. Especially, the one that involved cheese. Oh, he loved that one. Allen's favorite was the milk one. Oh well. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion.

Thankfully, there was a bathroom stall in the large changing room that Allen immediately went into, while Neah changed with the other boys.

While changing, however, all the boys stop and stared at Neah. Or, more specifically, his scars. They ran down his chest and arms, some small, some enormous. Though their attention quickly shifted when Allen came out. He had a red soccer jersey and black basketball shorts, but every one was staring at his arm. It was entirely wrapped in bandages.

"Do you need any help with your bandages?" Neah eyed said bandages worriedly.

"No, I'm all right. So don't worry." Allen smiled at his brother.

"Alright. Now lets go before we're late." And with that they walked out into the gym. Leaving the stunned classmates behind, who quickly followed when they realized they didn't want to meet Mr. Sokalo's (the gym teacher) wrath.

Neah smiled when he was in formed they were playing dodge ball. '_Perfect! Those brats will be too busy dodging to stare at us! Oh I shall release hell on them in the form of dodge balls!'_ Everyone started to slowly back away from the scary aura. Well, except Allen, Lavi and Kanda. The samurai and the rabbit had respected their privacy and not asked about the scars or the arm. Probably as they didn't want anyone to talk about their pasts either. Though Kanda seemed a little reluctant to let it go… Oh well. Though Lavi shivered and hid behind Kanda. Who was impassive? Figures. Allen hugged his brother, and Neah gladly hugged back. Everyone could clearly see that the brothers were very close.

* * *

Lavi POV

_'Those two sure are strange and amazing at dodge ball! Nothing has hit them! Not to mention they're a great team. Allen never lets anything touch Neah, always catching it before it can! And Neah is throwing those balls so fast they blur! And they always hit! God, I'm glad I'm on their team.'_ Just then Lavi, who wasn't paying attention, was hit by-"Yuu-chan! How could you!"

"Shut up! And don't call me that! Baka Usagi!"

"Oi Bookman! Get off the court you're out!" Bellowed Mr. Winters Sokalo, the gym teacher. And so Lavi dejectedly went off the field. But he decided he wanted to know as much as possible about the strange brothers.

* * *

Allen POV -Lunch Time-

Food! Glorious food! Oh please marry me! I love you! I'll even take you out to dinner! I'll pay! Oh God so good…Man can Jerry cook! Maybe I should propose to him…

* * *

Neah POV

Oh God the look on their faces! It's so funny! A mixture of awe and disgust…and on top of that horror! And Allen so blissfully unaware…though knowing him he's probably thinking of proposing to either the cook or the food…then again probably both.

* * *

No One POV

And so the eventful day ended with out a hitch…only to have an even bigger one the next day…

* * *

**Hello there! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and ask me anything! Oh, and Kanda's team lost though he was the last one standing. Neah had the honor of winning the game. Go Neah! The Lees and the Noah are going to come next chapter.**  
** R&R!**

**-Sleepy**


End file.
